6-methyloxathiazinone dioxide is known in the art. It has been described as an artificial sweetening agent possessing a sweetness of about 130 times that of sucrose when tested as the sodium or potassium salt. (Clauss and Jensen, Angewandte Chemie, "Oxathiazinone Dioxide--A new Group of Sweetening Agents," Vol. 12, No. 11, pp. 869-942, November, 1973.) The compound is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,486, Sept. 5, 1972 to Clauss et al.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide novel oral compositions having desirable sweetness characteristics imparted to them by 6-methyloxathiazinone dioxide and its salts.